The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) promulgates standards relating to fire protection such as, for example, NFPA Standard 13 (2007) (hereinafter “NFPA-13 (2007)”), portions of which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto and attached hereto accordingly. For example Chapter 8, of NFPA-13 (2007), which is incorporated herein in its entirety is applicable to sidewall spray sprinklers. For example, Section 8.4.2 of NFPA-13 (2007) provides that sidewall sprinklers shall only be installed as follows: (i) light hazard occupancies with smooth, horizontal or sloped flat ceilings, and (2) ordinary hazard occupancies with smooth, flat ceilings where specifically listed for such use. Section 8.9 of NFPA-13 (2007) provides that for extended coverage sidewall sprinklers the maximum allowable protection coverage area for ordinary hazard is 400 square feet.
NFPA-13 (2007) specifically defines Ordinary Hazard Occupancies in Chapter 5 which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Section 5.3.1 defines an Ordinary Hazard—Group 1 occupancies as being where combustibility is low, the quantity of combustibles is moderate, stockpiles of combustibles do not exceed eight feet and fires with moderate rates of heat release are expected. Section 5.3.2 defines an Ordinary Hazard—Group 2 occupancies as being where combustibility and quantity of combustibles is moderate to high, stockpiles of combustibles with moderate rates of heat release do not exceed twelve feet and stockpiles of combustibles with high rates of heat release do not exceed eight feet. Each of Sections 5.3.1 and 5.3.2 provide that dedicated and miscellaneous storage shall be protected in accordance with applicable sections of Chapters 12 and 13 of NFPA-13 (2007), each of which are incorporated by reference.